Kojis Erbe
by Yuko
Summary: [AU] Koji war der gefürchteste Krieger der Welt! Durch ihm endeten die Kriege auf Terra und Friede kehrte ein, bis zu seinem Tod! Als er im Sterbebett lag prophezeite er, sein Erbe würde bald das Licht der Welt erblicken und erneut für Frieden sorgen!


Autor: Yuko (yuko@bluemail.ch)  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: [angst] [darkfic] [fantasy] [AU] [OOC] [death]  
  
Disclammer: Ich habe keine Rechte an den Gundam Wing-Charas, ich leihe sie mir nur aus! Koji, Yurie, (vielleicht im Verlauf der Geschichte noch mehrere) sowie die Sprache der Ramastuhs, enstpringt aus meiner Phantasie, sie dürfen nur mit meiner Erlaubnis für andere FF's verwendet werden! Geld mache ich damit allerdings nicht!  
  
Kommentar: Ich liebe Fantasy, deswegen wollte ich mal die GW-Charas in eine Fantasywelt schicken! Die Sprache der Ramastuhs ist nicht ernst zu nehmen! Ich habe ledentlich mit den Buchstaben rumgespielt! In welcher Zeit sie sich gerade befinden kann ich nicht sagen, da ich Mittelalter und 16.Jahrhundert miteinander gemischt habe! Inspiriert wurde ich, allerdings, von einer Melodie einer Schmuckschatulle!  
  
Summary: [AU] Koji war der gefürchteste Krieger der Welt! Durch ihm endeten die Kriege auf Terra und Friede kehrte ein, bis zu seinem Tod! Als er im Sterbebett lag prophezeite er, sein Erbe würde bald das Licht der Welt erblicken und erneut für Frieden sorgen! Am selben Tag, öffneten sich zwei stahlblaue Augen zum ersten Mal und ein neues Leben begann!  
  
Feedy: Wäre schön! Das animiert zum weiterschreiben!   
  
--{ Kojis Erbe }--  
  
~*~ Prolog ~*~  
  
Pferdehufe auf der steinernen Strasse, das einzige Geräusch das durch die Dunkelheit schnitt. Der Mond, in seiner ganzen Füllung, auf dem schwarzen Nachthimmel schimmernd, dunkle Wolken, die versuchen diesen glänzenden Schimmer zu rauben, den Vollmond zu verschlingen, der Welt das schönste nehmend. Wälder, Meilen weit, die Srasse verdeckend und doch schien es dem schwarzen Hengst, und dessen Herrn auf dem Rücken, keinen Schutz bieten zu wollen. Die Mähne des schwarzen Pferdes wehte im Wind, deckte den weissen, blitzartigen Fleck auf der Wange nicht mehr. Das Tempo immer mehr steigernd rennt der Hengst durch den Wald, versucht seinen Herrn auf dem Rücken, wessen eine tiefe Wunde am Arm trägt, möglichst weit weg von den Verfolgern zu bringen. Die Jäger hinter ihnen, nehmen selbst immer an Tempo zu, dessen Pferde grau schimmernd in der Dunkelheit wirkend, die Gewänder der Krieger sind dunkel, schwarz wie die Nacht und nur schwer zu erkennen. Deren Schreie hallen im Wald noch weiter, werden schliesslich von der Kälte der Nacht aufgesaugt.   
  
Der Junge, stehst die Zügel in der Hand, klammert sich an einem kleinen Funken Hoffnung, diese Verfolgung zu überleben und den Tod seines Bruder zu rächen. Doch der Schmerz, zerrt an seiner Kraf, lässt ihn schwächer werden. Sein blauer Gewand weht im Wind mit, der linke Ärmel blutdurchdrenkt. Sie hätten ihn nie erwischen dürfen, so wäre sein Plan aufgegangen, leider hatte er nicht aufgepasst und nachdem er den König von Faris [1] ermordet hatte, kamen die Söldner seiner Majestät im auf die Schliche. Als er aus der Stadt fliehen wollte, hatte er nicht bemerkt wie jemand einen Dolch nach ihm warf, erst als die scharfe Klinge in seinem Arm steckte, wusste er das diese Nacht sein Schicksal präge. Nun wurde er gejagt, wie schon immer in seinem Leben, niemanden konnte er vertrauen, nie wieder wollte er vom Jäger zum Gejagten werden. Solche Ereignisse, Verrat, Anschuldigungen, Tod prägten sein Gedächnis.   
Etwas an den Zügeln zerrend liess er seinen Hengst von der Strasse runtergehen, liess ihn durch den Wald irren, in der Hoffnung, seine Verfloger würden ihn nicht mehr finden. Ihr Kampfegeschrei erstarb allerdings nicht, sondern verlor sich in den tiefen des Waldes. Die Jäger, immer noch dicht auf den Fersen des Gejagten. Der Schmerz durchzuckte den Jungen Körper, sein verletzter Arm war schon taub, der Schmerz liess ihn leblos zur Seite fallen. Bald mit den Kräften am Ende, bückt sich der Junge weit nach vorne, dem Geschicht seines Hengstes möglichst nahe.  
*Odin[2], wamm, ieha rja ajm Dtjlc bowzg bja Bomyatgajl !*  
Daraufhin stürmt der Hengst los, nimmt seine letzte Kraft zusammen, peitscht durch den Wald, will schnell die Grenze zum nächsten Königreich passieren. Wie ein Blitz, jagt das Pferd zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, bis zum Waldrand, rennt weiter die Wiese entlang, das Trappen der Pferdehufe der Krieger verstummt, doch der Hengst rennt weiter. Das letzte was der Junge auf dem Rücken Odins wahr nimmt, ist das sie auf eine Schlucht zurasen, da überrammt ihn der Schmerz und er fällt in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.   
  
/So beginnt die Geschichte eines jungen Kriegers, der das Schicksal aller, ändern wird.../  
~*~  
  
[1] Der Name des Königreichs in dem der Junge geboren wurde  
[2] Wahhaa, ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen! Der Hengst heisst nun mal Odin! 


End file.
